


Fight Me

by Bangbam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbam/pseuds/Bangbam
Summary: One of these days Minho is gonna kill Jisung.





	Fight Me

It was just an average day at Facility 7. Teams were training or on missions, just doing the usual. The team being observed was standing in the training field, facing each other and trash talking. The usual.

"Come on Minho, Chan's 6 year old sister can hit harder than that." Came the teasing voice of agent #13, Han Jisung. He was taunting his partner, agent #19, Lee Minho. They had been partners since Minho had joined the agency and he regretted every decision he ever made.

"We have evaluation tomorrow, do you really wanna fight right before that? You might be too sore tomorrow" Minho asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"Oh darling, are you too scared to fight me?" He said with a taunting smile, trying to get Minho worked up. Minho just huffed and looked away from the annoying boy. How did he become an agent at 18, Minho will never know.

"No I'm not too scared, I was just asking" Minho huffed, not realizing that he had started pouting.

"Awe darling, why are you pouting huh? Do you not like it when I tease you?" Jisung spoke in a tone that made Minho want to smash his face into the dirt but he would refrain because he really didnt wanna get in trouble for murdering his partner. 

"No I dont like it when you tease me. Why are you so annoying?" Minho huffed once again, feeling anger bubble within him. 

"I don't really know but you can tell me if you find out" Jisung shrugged. 

"Shut up and just fight me already" Minho growled, staring down Jisung and waiting for him to move.

"Oh come on darling. I'm starting to think that you just like it when I pin you up against things." Jisung replied with a cocky smile. Minho felt his face flush and growled again.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, swinging his fist at Jisung, stumbling when his hit was dodged.

"Now, now darling, dont get sloppy," Jisung tsked, waving his finger at Minho. Minho just ran at him again, this time swinging his leg up for a kick against his torso. Jisung caught his leg and held it there for a moment before letting go and backing away. 

Jisung observed Minho for a moment, taking in his movements. Eventually he moved, running forwards and swinging at Minho. He was blocked and this went on for a few moments. They were both hitting and dodging each other, they were evenly matched. At some point Jisung took Minho to the ground and held him there. He was leaning over the boy, sitting on his waist and holding his wrists. Minho struggled for a bit but gave up when he realized that he couldn't free himself.

"See darling, what did I tell you?" Jisung asked teasingly, looking down at Minho's face. Minho just huffed and rolled his eyes, looking away from Jisung.

"Come on dont be that way. You were the one that wanted to fight" Jisung whined slightly. He didnt like being ignored, especially by Minho. Minho finally looked back at Jisung and they made eye contact, holding it for a few moments. Everything around them seemed to fade and without realizing it they were both leaning closer. They were so close to kissing but before Jisung could connect their lips, he felt a hand against his face.

"No," Minho stated, planting his hand flat on Jisung's face and stopping him. He pushed him up and sat up.

"Why?" Jisung whined, disappointed that he was stopped. "You hurt my nose" he fake cried while rubbing the spot that Minho's hand had connected with his face.

"At least take me out on a date first," was all Minho said as he stood and walked away, leaving Jisung to sit in the middle of the training field.

"Wow," Jisung whispered to himself as he watched Minho walk away. He would definitely have to do that, preferably sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and always remember that comments are always welcome. I hope you have a nice day. Bye!


End file.
